


No One Else

by DustStorm96



Series: No One Else [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Stiles, I'm Sorry, Sad Ending, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustStorm96/pseuds/DustStorm96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles refuses to let anyone else die after being separated from the Nogitsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I felt like writing something sad so i whipped this up. I hope you enjoy!

_We are going to find her, she’s going to be ok_ , Stiles assured himself as he drove his jeep to Oak Creek, a former Japanese containment camp. Scott had offered to drive but there was no way anyone other than him would be handling his baby, even if he looked like he had one foot in the grave. Scott settled on riding shotgun and Isaac sat perched in the back, radiating with nervous energy. It was hard to believe that just this morning, Stiles had been rescued from the deep depts of his own subconscious and their friend, Lydia had been taken by the same evil entity that had been possessing Stiles for the last few weeks. After searching for clues on her whereabouts, the pack and their allies were moving in on Eichen house, an insane asylum outside their town.

“Hey, you OK?” Stiles asked Scott, taking his eyes momentarily off the road to look at his best friend. Scott shook himself out of his daze.

“Yeah. You don’t have to worry about me,” he assured him quietly.

“All right, I’ll say it,” Isaac piped up, addressing Stiles, “you look like you’re dying. You’re pale, thin and you look like you’re getting worse.”

Scott turned to shoot him a warning look but Isaac barreled on.

“When we find the other you, is he gonna look like he’s getting better?” the Bata asked. Scott turned back to Stiles.

“What happens if he gets hurt?”

“You mean if he dies, do I die?” Stiles asked them, then shrugged, “I don’t care. Just so long as no one else dies because of me. I remember everything I did, Scott. I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember twisting it.”

“That wasn’t you” Scott stated firmly.

“Yeah, but I remember it,” Stiles shot back, “You guys gotta promise me you can’t let anyone else get hurt because of me.”

With no answer to his request, the other two boys sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Stiles sighed quietly, focusing his thoughts on the task at hand. They had to find Lydia. They needed her. He needed her and nothing was going to stop Stiles until every one of his friends were safe again, even if he had to go down in the process.

 _Your friends are going to die, Stiles. All of_ _them and it will be your fault_ , the Nogitsune had whispered in the back of his head, over and over, _all of this is your fault._

Stiles tightened his grip on the steering wheel and gritted his teeth. He had to agree that it was, despite his friends’ constant reassurances. What he told Scott before wasn’t him being dramatic or heroic. This had to end.

They finally arrived to Eichen House to find their friends Allison and Kira waiting. After a rousing speech from Scott, the pack entered the courtyard. Inside they find Kira’s mother, Noshiko with two Oni, who tells her daughter to go home. She refuses. Scott and Stiles head down to the concrete corridors beneath the camp.

Scott follows Lydia’s scent, which is getting stronger. Stiles, in his weakened exhausted state, jogs behind him, trying to keep up. Finally, at the end of a seemingly endless tunnel, the boys come across a stone cylinder-shaped room. Inside stands a bed ragged Lydia.

“Lydia? Are you alright?” Stiles demanded, breathless.

He felt himself becoming weaker as another wave of nausea hit. Lydia gapped at them in horror.

“No. No, no, no. Why are you here?”

This was definitely not the reaction Stiles expected when rescuing the girl of dreams.

“Lydia, we’re here for you,” he responded, baffled.

“You weren’t supposed to be here,” Lydia shrieked at Scott, “you didn’t get my message?”

“Lydia what’s happening?” Scott asked, equally confused.

“Who else is here?” Lydia demanded, “Who came with you? Who else is here?”

“Just Allison, Isaac, Kira and her mom,” he responded.

Lydia’s eyes widened.

“No. No. No,” she moaned, “he’ll kill them all.”

“The Nogitsune?”

“Yes! The Oni were here, here to kill _him_ , but when they got close…. he somehow took control of them.”

Stiles’ blood turned to ice. Without another word, he grabs Lydia and sprints down the corridor with Scott close behind. He pushes Lydia towards Scott, slowing them both down as he runs ahead. Stiles makes it to the chain-link fence, just as Allison shoots an Oni with an arrow, saving Isaac who is on his knees, about to be killed. The Oni flashes green and then explodes into dark mist.

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles sees another Oni charge forward at Allison, blade ready. Without hesitation, Stiles lunges to his friend, shoving her out of the way just as the Oni impales him with its sword. All at once, the Onis disappear like a puff of smoke.

Lydia freezes at the tunnel entrance, taking in the scene. A heart-wrenching wail escapes her lips as she screams the boy’s name.

Isaac stands silent as he wraps his head around what could have happened and what had happened right before his eyes.

Allison watches in stunned horror as she watches her rescuer sway for a moment before crumbling to the ground.

Scott arrives just in time to catch his best friend and pull him into his lap. He grabs Stiles left hand and uses it to put pressure on the wound, which was already flowing with blood.

“Stiles, you idiot,” Scott whispered, his voice cracking, “this isn’t how it was supposed to go.”

“That's is why you don’t do the planning, Scotty,” Stiles chuckled softly.

His smirk faltered as his eyes landed on Allison, who was now kneeling at his feet, quietly sobbing. Isaac wraps his arms around her for comfort.

“I told you, no one else is going to die because of me.”

Scott takes hold of Stiles’ wrist, concentrating on relieving him of his pain, only it wasn’t working. Why wasn’t working?

“I can’t. I can’t take your pain,” he gasped.

“It’s because it doesn’t hurt.”

Stiles wasn’t just saying this for his friend’s benefit. For the first time since separating from the Nogitsune, the dull ach he felt was gone. His whole body just felt numb.

“No” Scott protested, choking back sobs.

“It’s okay.”

“Stiles”

Scott looked up to find Lydia stumbling over to sit next to Stiles’ head. He beamed up at her.

“You’re still beautiful when you cry,” he told her, which just made her cry harder.

A spasm shook Stiles’ body.

“Scott? Sco-tty?” Stiles stuttered, gasping for breath, “you have to tell my dad. You have to tell him- “

Scott nodded in understanding.

“You’ll take care of him for me, right?” Stiles asked.

“Yes.”

“Scotty?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I’ll see my mom again?”

It took Scott a moment to find his voice.

“Yes, Stiles. I think you will,” Scott told him, his voice breaking.

A smile appeared on the dying boy’s face. Scott choked back a sob.

“Stiles, you can’t. You’re my best friend.”

Scott could hear his heart rate slowing down and Stiles eyes lids began to droop.

“You’re my brother, Scott,” he whispered, before closing his eyes, “you’ll always be my brother.”

After a few moments, he ceased breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Sorry if I made you cry :(  
> Please leave a kudos and comment. I might make a sequel to this featuring how events of "The Divine Move" plays out without Stiles. Would anyone be interested in that? Please voice your opinion and have a nice day. :)


End file.
